


Never have I ever ...

by skatty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kids, Laura mentioned, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Tumblr Prompt, but no one said a single thing, clint is also in love, i really just love hawksilver, mentioned - Freeform, pietro is in love, until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatty/pseuds/skatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Pietro are playing a drinking game where Clint was maybe a bit too curious about Pietro's Sex life but in the end it all played out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never have I ever ...

Pietro Maximoff had a different understanding of time. He had a hard time to get along with that, sometimes time seemed to move like a running train and sometimes time moved in slow motion.  
And Pietro hated it. Oh he hated it so much.

For example:  
He was sitting in the living room of the Avengers Mansion and someone wanted to ask Pietro something.  
Now there were three scenarios:  
Scenario 1: Pietro was actually able to listen closely and answer the question in the right matter of time. _(That happened most of the time)_  
The Result: Everything was fine.

Scenario 2: Time moved too slow for him and he waited and waited to hear what they were saying. But the problem with slow motion was that you cant understand a single piece of what the other was trying to say.  
The Result: Pietro would not answer and the others would think of him as an asshole.

Scenario 3: Time moved too fast for him and the person was gone yet before he could answer.  
The Result: The others would just look at a non-reacting Pietro and would think he ignores them.

In 2 of 3 cases Pietro would be an ass.

There were just a few people who knew about his understanding of time. Because he did not make a big deal out of it and he actually didn't care about the fact that some people might think of him as an asshole.

The 2 persons who knew about it were his big sister Wanda and the man he loved.  
The man he loved was no other than Clint Barton. The extremely handsome archer who happened to have a whole family with a wife and children.

Anyway, Pietro enjoyed spending time with Clint a lot. And Clint seemed to not mind him coming over to the farm, so they met regularly. Just like today.  
The kids were already sleeping and Laura went somewhere to catch up with some old friends.  
So Clint and Pietro were all alone and at some point Clint brought beers and wanted to play a game called "Never have I ever".

Pietro didn't know this game before. And he did never drink alcohol before.  
because 80% of his life time up to now were about protecting Wanda from literally everything. 20% were a punch of experiments, fighting robots in a flying city and nearly dying.

But now they started playing the "Never have I ever"-game.  
Pietro started with easy and obvious ones like "Never have I ever married a woman".  
Partly because he didn't want to say things like "Never have I ever had sex" and partly because he really wanted to see Clint Barton drunk.  
Clint started with weird ones like "Never have I ever ate a pizza that I found under my bed".  
The most of his sentences had something to do with Pizza, probably because he was in love with fast food.  
But after some time and some bottle of beers Clint got that special look on his face like he was up to something.

"Never have I ever had sex with more than one person at the same time."  
Pietro drank.  
"Never have I ever made a sex tape."  
Pietro drank.  
"Never have I ever had sex on an airplane."  
Pietro drank.  
"Never have I ever uhh ... had sex ... before my 20s."  
Pietro drank.  
"Never have I ever had sex ... upside down ... with the age of ... 22?"  
"Okay if you're going to ask another question about that topic, I'm running away." Pietro interrupted the other man who was obviously completely ignoring the rules of the game.

"I am just a little bit curious, Speedy."  
"Just to let you know, I never had sex upside down."  
"But you had."  
Pietro glanced at his beer and laughed a little bit, just to drink a sip while mumbling something like "Sure I had".

Clint lifted an eyebrow and kind of stared at Pietro.  
"You are the worst liar I've ever met. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Speedy. Hell I had my first time with ... let me think ... 24? 25?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep. I never was the kind of man you would want to have sex with ... or a relationship ... or anything. I still wonder how Laura managed to be married to me for that long time."

" **Manages**. You are still married, aren't you?"  
"Nah." the archer shrugged. "It's complicated. It's mostly because of the kids, u know? We don't want to destroy the perfect family life we can give them but actually ... it's just not the same anymore. We're more like .. friends ... like best friends, but when the kids are around we put on the married-mask. I know, I know, I shouldn't lie to the kids, but it's important for a kid to have a stable family or something like that at least. As soon as they are ready to understand that Mom and Dad are not in love anymore we will tell them. They don't need to know that Mom and Dad got new loves in their lives yet. "

Pietro did understand why Clint and Laura did lie to their kids, even though it maybe wasn't the best solution. He never had something like a "stable family". And fake-married-parents were better than no parents.  
But one thing made him curious and kind of sad too.  
"So Laura and you ... I mean, you two fell in love again?"

"Yes, Laura got a new boyfriend, she is meeting him right know. And I ..." Clint looked at the speedster and smiled a little bit. "I fell pretty fast in love with the one. Let's just say:

 

 **I didn't see it coming.** "

 


End file.
